OSS3E10 The Unnaturals
Plot At a carnival, Ben plays a game but loses. Frustrated, he wants to go alien to win. Just then, two criminals on a giant truck drive straight towards Ben. Max grabs Ben and pushes him out of the way. The thieves have the Liberty Bell on their truck. Ben goes Grey Matter to stop them. Grey Matter launches onto the truck and starts to take apart the engine. It crashes, launching Grey Matter in a jar of jellybeans for a contest. Grey Matter easily wins, getting Ben a music player. Gwen is appalled that Ben cheated with Grey Matter. Max tells Ben that his baseball team is in the Little League World Series. Ben wants to go and Max agrees. They arrive and are scanned by security. Max says that the President will be appearing. Ben goes to say hi, but is stopped by his bullies, JT and Cash. The other team, the Squires, arrives, and practice with amazing skills. Later, the Cannons and the Squires are playing a game; if the Cannons lose, they lose the series. Gwen looks up the Squires and finds that they are better than any team in any league in history. Ben goes XLR8 to help out the Cannons and humiliate Cash and JT. After the game, Ben sees Cash and JT getting kidnapped by the Squires. Ben tries to go alien, but the Omnitrix is timed out. The Squires knock out Cash and JT and take them away. In the Rustbucket, Gwen slows down footage of the game to see XLR8. The Squires bring Cash and JT to a large building. Ben follows and sneaks in. They tie Cash and JT down and make robot duplicates. Ben realizes that the Squires are robots, too. Max and Gwen arrive, but cannot get in. The coach tells the Squires to dispose of JT, Cash, and Ben. They attack Ben with super-fast baseballs and bats. The Omnitrix recharges and Ben goes Diamondhead. Diamondhead fights the Squires and destroys the Cash and JT robots. Max and Gwen climb in and free JT and Cash. Gwen sees a scan of the President. The Squires leave and lock the group in, setting their machine to explode. Diamondhead uses the remaining robots to open the door. The building explodes and Ben comes out. At the game, Ben joins the Cannons and the Squires ready their robot president. JT and Cash have to stay in the Rustbucket. Ben, pretending to be Cash, goes to bat. Ben hits a ball and runs to second, going Four Arms to secure a safe. The Squires turn into robots and attack Four Arms and the President. Max and Gwen save the President, but the coach arrives and knocks them out. Four Arms arrives and destroys the robot President. He battles the robots with a giant bat. The coach turns into a robot and attacks. Four Arms defeats him and turns into Ben. The coach comes back to life, but Ben destroys him for good. Later, the President thanks Cash, who he thinks saved his life. Ben is angry that he isn't getting credit for what he did, so he goes XLR8 and hang JT and Cash from a building. Enoch arrives at the scene of the destroyed robots and vows revenge on Ben. Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Carnival Barker *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Cash Murray *JT *Secret Service Agents *President Villains *Thieves *The Squires *Squires' Coach *Enoch *Forever Knights Aliens *Grey Matter *XLR8 x2 *Diamondhead *Four Arms Trivia * This was originally the season 3 episode 10 of the series (still the chronological order) before it changed to Monster Weather. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes